


Finally Found My Hallelujah

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Smoke 'n Sugar [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Becket Bros are an inseparable pair, Can't have one without the other, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Meet-Cute, Shima-spoon is awesome, Supportive Sibling Raleigh Becket, Underage Drinking by US standards, cursing, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: How Yancy met Tendo and ended up falling in love with himCompanion piece to Gold, Blue, Red





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalandan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalandan/gifts).



> Yancy is one hell of a talker and decided to be inspired for a third fic! 
> 
> Based on various shima-spoon illustrations in the Yancy/Tendo tag; I call the ship Yando because it's equal parts Yancy and Tendo since they share a letter in the middle~
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT (8/2/18): There is now a translation of this in Russian with the same name! It's in the inspired works section but I am also posting it here for future reference. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536208

* * *

Yancy meets his future husband on a Thursday, one day after the three-year anniversary of Tresspasser destroying San Fran. Only he doesn't know it yet... 

**-August 11, 2016-**

Passing the physical and mental assessments the PPDC gives to potential Ranger pairs is easy; he knows that he and Raleigh are attending the winter Academy class together. 

Yancy strolls along, minding his own business when he lets a LOCCENT Cadet pass by him in a rush. The person behind Yancy is an asshole and doesn't move. Papers go flying into the air and flutter down to the dank grey floor like so many feathers. 

"Watch where you're going!" The asshole snarls and stomps around the mess. 

He crouches to snag a paper and then another, looking up when his hand touches another. 

_Oh,_ is Yancy's first thought. 

_Hot damn he's cute,_ is the second. 

The third one he actually says to the LOCCENT cutie. "What an **asshole**. You need any help?" 

"Yes please." 

They gather the papers into order and Yancy holds onto half of them as he follows the cutie to a stark meeting room. 

"Could... Do you have anywhere to go?" Dark brown eyes pin him in place like a butterfly on a board.

"Nah. Just finished up my assessments. I'm pretty free if you still need me t' tag along." Yancy answers with a grin. 

"No, no. I just need a hand in setting up this meeting room." Working in tandem is easy, almost like Drifting with Raleigh in the sims but different. "There we go." 

"'M Yancy," he offers into the satisfied silence. "Yancy Becket." 

"Totally forgot in all that mess. Tendo Choi. You Ranger track?" Choi shakes his hand and then eyes the light grey Cadet jumpsuit. 

"An' you're LOCCENT. Hope we c'n work together at th' Academy." 

"Winter of '16, yeah?" comes the question. 

"Yeah." Yancy hums. 

"Good luck." 

"You too."

* * *

The second time they meet is under much better circumstances. 

Yancy's walking with his brother down the hall to Ranger Ettiquette classes, two hour sessions so that they know what to say on TV or during an interview. 

It's taught by the Gage twins when they're not in LA or over teleconference if they're on patrol. 

A head of dark hair stands still in an enthusiastic group, looking faintly familiar. 

"Hey Becket!" 

Both Yancy and Raleigh turn thier heads at their last name, almost on instinct at this point. 

"Uhh, Tendo, right? Dunno if you remember but I'm Yancy an' this is my brother, Raleigh." Yancy has to think for a moment before he remembers the man in front of him. 

"Good memory." 

"Have to be if you're a pilot." Raleigh says with a wide smile. "We were headin' off t' class but if you wanna hang after, Yan 'n I get coffee at the Dark Horse Coffee shop in Anchorage. You know where it is?" 

Tendo looks mildly surprised by the invite; Yancy knows some of the pilot-hopefuls are mean as shit but good at fighting. 

"Genuine offer, Tendo. I'd like to get to know you better." He wards off the wariness before Tendo can come to that assumption. "Might hafta save the world together someday, y'know?" 

Tendo laughs at that, says, "Sure. When do you get out?" 

"'Round four-ish." he responds as the other LOCCENT Cadets pull Tendo back into their circle with hushed whispers. "See ya soon, Choi."

* * *

Tendo Choi, it turns out, is unfairly hot both in _and_ out of uniform. The red bowtie around his throat only accents the swirl of ink on the right side and the shirt only shows off a willow-thin frame that hides the strength of steel. 

Yancy's jaw drops and he shuts it with a click as Tendo turns around. 

"I already ordered my coffee and pastry. Hope that was alright?" Tendo is literally breaking all of Yancy's self-imposed rules about liking guys, dammit, and looks flawless doing so. 

"It's fine." Yancy waves off the concern as he straddles a chair backwards. "We used ta hang out here as kids, Rals and I." 

"I can see why. So, Alaskan born or...?" 

"Born an' sorta raised here. Our Maman was French, so sometimes we spent time over in Europe or some other country." Raleigh picks up the conversation and it goes like that until Tendo's phone buzzes and he says a hurried goodbye as he bolts for classes himself. 

Raleigh turns to Yancy with a raised brow and a motion to Tendo's empty seat. 

"What, Rals?" 

"You like him." 

"Interesting guy," he shrugs as he takes another drink of his coffee. 

"Yan, you know I love you, but sometimes you're about as clear as a brick wall." Raleigh huffs in French, shaking his head. "I'm here for you. I will always be here for you, even when we're old and crusty." 

"I'll keep that in mind, kiddo."

* * *

It's when Yancy's gotten comfortable with Tendo as friends that he starts sassing him. 

"Why don't you blow me a kiss?" He teases. 

Tendo doesn't even look up to flip him the bird, expression sour as he reads the tablet in front of him. 

"Ouch." Yancy puts his hand over his heart, peeking to see Tendo's frown has been replaced by a small smile. "Ha! I knew you liked me~" 

"In your dreams, Becket." 

Yancy can't wipe the stupid grin off of his face until patrol.

* * *

It comes to a head when they're a few bottles of vodka in. Raleigh's asleep on the table. Yancy keeps glancing at Tendo, blushing and then catches Tendo doing the same thing. 

They're talking but Yancy can't quite remember what about and then—

Tendo kisses him. 

"Sorry, Yance, couldn't help it." 

"'S okay," Yancy blurts as he traces shapes on the glass bottle in his hands. "Listen, Tendo, I..." 

"MAYDAAAY!" 

"Raleigh, shut the hell up!" 

"'Kay." 

"Tendo?" Tendo's asleep too, chest rising and falling gentle as he snuffles. "Sweet dreams, petit oiseau*."

* * *

They don't talk about it until Yancy's walking him back to LOCCENT personal quarters the next morning. 

"Sorry about the hangover." Yancy apologizes as he steers them down the hallways with minimum fuss. "Beckets have a pretty high tolerance normally. Raleigh's the exception when it comes to vodka." 

"I'll live. Just feed me aspirin, water and coffee, in that order." Tendo sighs as he keeps his face close to Yancy's shoulder. "And keep blocking those evil lights." 

"We're here." He coaxes Tendo against the door and says, "Good night, Mr. Choi." 

Tendo lurches forward and kisses him again, sneaking a bit of tongue in there when Yancy opens his mouth a little in surprise. "Coward." 

"Am not." Yancy kisses Tendo hard, pressing him against the door and rucking up his shirt. 

"Mmm. Proved me wrong."

* * *

**-May 13, 2020-**

Yancy yawns, scrubbing at his face as he absently pats the spot next to him. 

"Mmm, babe?" 

"In the kitchen!" 

Yancy shuffles into the kitchen wearing a spare jumpsuit and his bomber jacket, feet bare against the cold floor. 

"'S late, petit oiseau." He murmurs against Tendo's neck, "You need rest, not caffeine, Mr. Choi." 

"Gonna be Becket-Chois soon, right?" Tendo asks as he sets the coffee pot on the counter. 

"Or Choi-Beckets. 'M not picky. Come back t' bed." Yancy hums sleepily. 

"Oh alright. Can't resist you when you ask me like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect. 
> 
> *petit oiseau - French for little bird

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Finally Found My Hallelujah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536208) by [camieru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camieru/pseuds/camieru)




End file.
